


Enjoy the Show?

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hickeys, Literally my first time writing Het of any kind, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, watching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin just wants to sit back and enjoy the show this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Show?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UNICORNZWAG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/gifts).



"Ryan please."

The man in question sat back on his heels to admire his work. Meg was a /mess/. A beautiful, sexy, disheveled mess. Her hair looked like a halo around her head; dark purple a stunning contrast to her light skin. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her chest heaved with each panting breath she took.

Meg's legs were bent and spread wide open. Her thighs were shaking from not being able to close. Ryan had been holding them open while he was between them, licking her open and teasing her to the extremes. With him now sat back, he allowed her legs to slump down and rest.

Ryan's lips, shiny and drenched with her slick, twisted into a smirk, "Please what, darlin'?" He ducked back down, teasing her clit with a few gentle kisses. She gasped, sliding a few fingers in his hair to pull him closer.

"Please don't , aahhhh, tease me anymore Rye. Be a mmmmman and fuck me." She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as he slipped two fingers into her. He pumped them quickly, scissoring them to stretch her out.

"What do you think Gavin, should I 'be a man' and do what she says?" He looked over at the man in question.

Gavin was sat in the recliner of their bedroom. Yes they had a recliner in there, because sometimes one of them wanted to watch TV sitting up. And Gavin was notorious for wanting to ride Ryan in that chair. But now the seat was tilted towards the bed. He was totally naked, like the other two, slowly striping his cock. He wanted to enjoy the show this time around.

"I think she's earned it, luv. Fuck her. Hard." He commanded, smirking. Ryan nodded, sitting back up and pulling his fingers out. Meg eagerly scooted closer, grinding her throbbing sex against him.

Ryan merely gripped the base of his cock, smearing the tip through her folds before sinking in. Meg squealed, lifting her hips to get a better angle. Ryan grunted as he started to thrust. His sac hung hot and heavy, slapping against wet skin as he picked up the pace.

Meg was moaning, trying to meet his thrusts but gave up as he leant down to kiss and nip at her breasts. Her legs were hiked up and now her heels were dug into the middle of his back. At this angle he slammed into her much deeper, sliding against that little bundle of nerves to make her see stars.

"That's right Meg. Take everything Ryan gives you, you can't get enough can you?" Gavin spoke, pumping his hand faster as Ryan fucked her open. She couldn't answer between the gasps and panting for air. 

At this point, Ryan was barely pulling out before he surged back in, grinding his groin into her clit with every thrust.

"Fuck, fuuuck, g-gonna cum!" She keened, fingertips scrabbling against Ryan's back as the first waves of orgasm shot through her. Ryan groaned, her wet heat started clenching around him and he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. He moved his mouth to her collarbone and latched on, sucking a dark mark as he emptied his load into her, slowing his thrusts.

At the sight of his lovers letting go, Gavin came, white ribbons coating his fingers and stomach. He watched Meg ride her high as Ryan slowly pumped his hips until he was spent. He let go with his teeth, and slipped his softening member from her messy hole.

Cum steadily dripped from her entrance as her legs fell to the bed. "Enjoy the show, baby?" Meg asked breathlessly, tilting her head to glance at her lover. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, and her pupils were blown out.

"You were gorgeous, luv. And so were you Meg." He teased with a laugh, getting up to go to the bed. He leaned down to her a deep, loving kiss. Then he gave the same to Ryan.

"We should clean up now." Gavin murmured to Ryan, and he nodded.

"Carry me, peasants." Meg laughed, too tired to move on her own. 

"With pleasure, darlin'" Ryan grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life <3
> 
> Drop by my Tumblr, where I'm under the same name


End file.
